monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Icegron
Icegron is an extremely rare elder dragon that is sited creating auroras in the Cold areas,Sandy areas,The tower and forested areas.The games it is encountered in are currently unknown. Physoilogy Icegron is an elder dragon with a purple black color with frozen horns,spikes,and wings.It is a large elder dragon and one of the true elder dragons(the other are teostra,lunastra,kushala daora,and chameleos)It has four legs and two wings and crimson red eyes. Behavior Icegrons are known to be exteremly calm and docile elder dragon(although very intelligent).They only eat fish.They are known to help hunters(they will attack other large monsters to help hunters)and aviod them(they will not attack similar to paladin teostra) until provoked and they will unleash terrible anger and they are sometimes called the dark nightmares when enraged.Herbivores and weak monsters(such as Yian Kut-Ku and Dromes)flock to this dragon for protection from other monsters attacking them and Icegron will protect them with its own live. Notes Icegron is heavily based on Nightwind Dragon From Dragon City. Its theme is the Battle Artist Theme from tales of Legendia(Sorry for not providing it). The auroras in the Cold areas and Hot areas are created by an Icegron simply by flaping its wings or gliding. Although Icegron use Darkness(ice+dragon) also use ice.And if the hunter is hit by darkness they would be inflicted in dark(the screen would be dark for a certian time).Icegron only uses Darkness in fury mode. Icegron will hunt fish(from lakes,ponds,rivers...) or pin the hunter to recover Icegron has a pin attack it will start sucking the hunter's heat leaving the hunter frozen.Then it will carry the hunter high in the sky and drop them.This attack is very dangerous and it is known to cause instant death.This attack increases Icegron's stamina and it will increase its darkness power proving that heat is benefical to Icegron's health.Plus,this attack can not be stopped by an dung bomb,you must use an rock or a paintball and Icegron will stop the pin and suffocate leaving it vulnerable for a while. Icegron change many features while enraged.Its eyes will start leaving red dotted black flame trails.Its claws,wings and spikes turn crimson red instead of icy blue.It will start using Darkness element.It shows no mercy to its enemy in this state. Many quests are to gather information on Icegron where you don't have to attack it.Others are:to gather its rare materials,because people are scared from its terrible rage,or simply because it steals fish from fishermen's nets. icegron's roar is unblockable by any sort of earplugs or by any shield even if you have guard increase skills.Icegrons can attack while roaring but very rarely. Its armor is said to be exteremly beautiful and powerful and hunters can create auroras by merely swinging their arms.These auroras can blind monsters or stun them. Some Icegrons have scars on various parts of its body proving Icegrons have harsh lives. Icegrons will protect weak creatures.For example,If a Yian Kut-Ku in the same area with an other powerful monster(rathian for example)it will start attacking that monster.Since Icegrons protect weak creatures,humans are weak in its eyes. Icegrons are one of the most intelligent monsters. Icegrons can be easily tamed and be loyal and good pets by simpily feeding them fish. Mysteriously,although Icegrons are elder dragons,they have a high resistance to Dragon atribute. Icegrons most powerful attack is only done when it is near death.Icegrons gather an extremly large amount of Darkness power and unleash it harming everything in a large distance.Beware,this attack is so powerful that Icegrons severly harm themselves while doing it.Also this attack is known to cause instant quest failures.The best is to leave the area as fast as you can as Icegrons take an amount of time before casting the darkness power and this attack covers nearly all the area it is done in. Oddly,Icegrons can cause Ice spires to rise from any sort of ground(sandy,rocky,snowy). It has 11 breakable parts:its horn,face,eye(can be scarred),both of its wings,all of its legs,and its tail can be cut and carved once.You must break its horn to break its face and you must break its horn and face to scar its eye.Its horn,face,and eye can be only breaked by fire attribute and its tail also can be also cut by fire attribute.Scarring its eye will give you "phantom's eye"an item necessary for its armor only obtained by sccaring its eye. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder dragons